Cathexis
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Safir itu terhenyak, terhempas, tergerus, dan tertahan; "Di mana aku?"—‹1/?›


**disclaimer.** Touhou Project milik ZUN; cerita murni fiksi dari benak author sendiri  
**warning(s).** typo(s) dan OOC, juga, akan membuat pembaca tersesat.

* * *

.

memang ia  
adalah anjing  
yang mendiami  
sebuah kandang

menerkam  
siapapun  
yang akan menjamah  
pemilik rumah

tetapi anjing itu  
tidak bertuan

siapa yang sebenarnya  
dijaganya?

siapa yang memberinya  
nama?

siapa yang  
memungutnya?

siapa yang bilang  
bahwa dia hidup?

Ataukah ia hanya  
bermimpi  
bahwa ia  
hidup?

.

* * *

strat 1; boneka mati

* * *

Burung-burung di musim yang makin menghangat itu mulai berziarah, entah kemana. Entah mengikuti angin, atau mengikuti kawanan yang bisa mereka lihat di depannya. Seperti biasa, Gensokyo; tanah hijau murni nan penuh kehidupan, yang kini kelewat tenang menghadapi musim semi yang tak pernah dihitung, di samping mungkin adanya konflik yang bisa mencuat kapan saja dan akan terselesaikan oleh kerusakan properti akibat _danmaku_. Namun sayup-sayup konflik pasti nantinya akan tersapu oleh tawa para _youkai_ yang tengah berpesta mabuk-mabukan siang dan malam.

Itulah Gensokyo, yang semua penduduknya kenali.

Panas matahari begitu redup; tidak terlalu terang lagi terlalu menusuk, kehidupan berdaur seperti biasa tak kenal lelah.

Sebuah manik.

Kilaunya safir kelam, nyaris orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai warna keunguan yang memiliki panjang gelombang yang jauh berbeda, tengah bersinar di dalam mandi surya.

Menghirup udara yang begitu tenang, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengakrabi sekeliling.

Ia tengah berada di atas sebuah _futon_ empuk dan hanya mengenakan sehelai kemeja berwarna putih, bukan pakaian kerjanya seperti biasa.

Diliriknya seluruh sisi _tatami_, dan semua pintu tengah tertutup. Di samping tempatnya berbaring terdapat sebuah jam saku. Tampak kaca penghiasnya berembun, kemungkinan efek dari kelembapan udara pagi yang belum hilang.

"Selamat pagi."

Ia kenal dengan pemilik suara lembut nan tegas itu; walau tidak pernah secara langsung. Tapi—

[Memang orang ini ... bernama?]

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di Eientei."

—Eientei? _Di mana_?

Pertanyaannya sekarang; _siapa yang mengirimnya kemari?_ atau, _apa ia terluka?_

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," terdapat jeda ketika sang tabib paling termahsyur di Gensokyo itu duduk di dekatnya seraya membawa mortar bersama alasnya, tampak serbuk hasil tumbukan—entah apa yang ia racik—tengah siap tersedia.

"Umm, kenapa—"

"Kau mau keluar dulu? Ada Kaguya _ojou-sama_ dan Fujiwara no Mokou."

Penasaran menguasai akal dan ototnya sehingga ia bergerak tertatih untuk menggeser pintu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa rumah itu terasa sangat sepi; walaupun begitu di luar, tepat di teras yang ia pijaki, terdapat dua orang yang tampak bercengkerama.

"Ah, akhirnya." Houraisan Kaguya tampak berekspresi senang bercampur bosan. "Kau siuman juga, Izayoi Sakuya."

[Izayoi Sakuya—katanya? Apa itu benar namanya?]

"Oh—dia pelayan di kastil itu, ya? _Scarlet Devil Mansion_?" Fujiwara no Mokou yang tengah menghisap tembakau mengepulkan banyak asap ke udara.

"Ada ... apa?" ia bersuara, bertanya.

Izayoi Sakuya didera kebingungan; ingin ia menuai berbagai tanya, tetapi bahkan tenggorokannya menolak mengeluarkan suara.

"Mokou, bagaimana kalau kau antar dia ke _Human Village_?"

Lirikan manik merah darah itu menghujam, tampak dari sirat dan sinar yang dipancarkan. Namun wanita itu tidak berkomentar dan berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan berada dalam saku celananya.

"Hei, ayo."

"Ke ... _Human Village_?" Sakuya memutar bola matanya, enggan. "Kenapa?"

"Ikut saja."

x x x

Jalan yang dilalui mereka berdua cukup jauh, setapak demi setapak jalan sempit yang dibatasi oleh bambu demi bambu yang membentuk rumpun yang merupakan bagian hutan. Mungkin, tanpa kehadiran Fujiwara no Mokou ini-lah, semua orang akan tersesat di hutan penuh sesat—di mana manusia memang tak pernah diinginkan. Sakuya bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri karena ia adalah satu manusia di jajaran para _youkai_ dan makhluk aneh lain.

Manik Sakuya memutar pelan, memandangi orang bernama "Mokou" yang sesekali jemarinya turun untuk memetik sehelai bunga. Proses itu diulangi sang wanita pemilik surai tak berwarna hingga menjadi sebuket bunga yang tidak jadi. Warnanya tak menggambarkan keselarasan; entah disengaja atau tidak, namun Sakuya tidak mau ambil pusing untuk menuai tanya.

Mokou menyibakkan batang dan reranting sebelum mempersilahkan Sakuya keluar, menginderai panorama desa yang berada tepat di luar hutan—

—yang tengah tergantikan oleh barisan nisan-nisan tak beraturan dalam sebuah lahan datar yang luas tak berujung.

Safirnya terhenyak.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah ketakutan melihat sebegitu banyak nisan, atau ketika melewati kuburan. Suasana kali ini sungguh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat; tanahnya terasa dingin, udaranya terasa busuk, segalanya terasa—

(... _mati_.)

Kakinya mulai ia pakai berjalan, melirik nama demi nama yang tertera di sana. Nama-nama itu tertutup embun, agak tidak kentara, namun Mokou membersihkan nisan untuk memberikan kejelasan atas apa yang ada.—

_Hakurei Reimu._

_._

_Kirisame Marisa_

_._

{Siapa?}

_._

_Alice Margatroid_

.

"—Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari, ini bukan desa."

Larik pancaran indera pembicaranya sungguh retoris. Mokou berjongkok di pusara tiap nisan, menaruh di sana satu helai bunga yang ia petik. Terus-menerus tanpa henti.

"Ya, _dulu_ ini desa; _Human Village_ yang sama-sama kita kenal—" Mokou melipat kedua tangannya, matanya memicing. "—paling tidak, tiga ribu tahun yang lalu."

_Tiga ... ribu?_

Getar memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, bau pekuburan itu semakin menusuk melumpuhkan penciumannya.

Sakuya pun berjalan semakin jauh, menggigit bibirnya penuh asa dan takut.

_Shamaimeru Aya_

.

_Kawashiro Nitori_

.

_Inubarashi Momiji_

_._

{Siapa?}

_._

_._

{Siapa? Siapa? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu mereka semua!}

_Patchouli Knowledge_

_._

Peluhnya dingin, menetes dengan metafora. Bibirnya mulai berdarah, tidak tahan lagi dengan konotasi di otaknya. Jantungnya berdegup dalam sangkar rusuk, bertanya-tanya gerangan siapa pemilik nama-nama di sana; nama-nama yang terlantun lagi tak terucap.

.

_Hong Meiling_

_._

_Flandre Scarlet_

_._

"Siapa—yang dimakamkan di sini?" Sakuya menutup telinganya, alih-alih tidak mendengar. "Siapa semua orang yang dimakamkan di sini? Siapa?"

.

{Siapa?}

.

.

{Di mana—_ini?_}

* * *

Safirnya terhenyak.

Kilaunya safir kelam, nyaris orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai warna keunguan yang memiliki panjang gelombang yang jauh berbeda, tengah bersinar di dalam mandi surya.

Menghirup udara yang begitu tenang, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengakrabi sekeliling.

"Hei—kau siuman juga."

Kini di hadapannya berada seorang _miko_ berpakaian serba merah. Juga ia berada di atmosfir tenang kuil, bukan lagi sesaknya tempat bernama _Eientei _barusan.

Apakah benar—segala yang ia inderai tadi lelucon? Apakah itu mimpi?

"Rei—mu?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Jawaban itu sontak menuai telengan kepalanya. Sementara dirinya—penyandang nama 'Izayoi Sakuya'—tak dapat memberi jawab bahwa nama itu tertera di nisan yang baru saja ia lihat. Hakurei Reimu adalah nama pertama di nisan yang ia lihat, dan pemilik nama itu kini ada bernyawa di dekatnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaan itu berulang.

"Aku—tidak tahu?" Sakuya berbohong.

"... Ah, ya sudahlah." penolakan bernada acuh-tak-acuh. "Pergilah sekarang juga; Gensokyo bukan tempat untuk manusia sepertimu."

"—Bukannya kau juga, manusia?"

Manik hitam milik sang _miko_ serba merah itu berkilat, alisnya mulai naik sebelah. Pertama, wanita muda ini tahu namanya; kedua, ia pun tahu rasnya; ketiga, mereka baru saja bertemu detik itu—

"Reimu _da ze_!"

Pekik cukup nyaring menghias lorong-lorong sepi kuil, mengenyahkan Reimu dari kecurigaan pendek tentang Sakuya sebagai mata-mata yang hendak mengganggu ketertiban Gensokyo. Tak berapa lama, sosok hitam-putih menggeser pintu tempat mereka berdua berada, dengan gestur dada dibusungkan dan sapu dihentakkan ke tanah.

"Ada apa, Reimu? Kau tampak murung."

"Bukan murung, aku bingung, Marisa." Reimu mengoreksi. "Orang yang kutemukan tergeletak di depan kuil ini—tahu namaku. Aku yakin dia bukan dari Gensokyo."

_Hakurei Reimu; Kirisame Marisa_.

Pikirannya bergejolak pelan, mengombak, ia samasekali tidak menghiraukan kedua manusia di hadapannya itu tengah membicarakan soal dirinya. Bukankah mereka sudah mati—baru saja? Atau segalanya hanya mimpi?

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Reimu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Aku memutuskan kau tetap berada di Gensokyo—untuk sementara."

Sakuya duduk bersimpuh di hadapan mereka berdua, dilanjutkan dengan mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"_Nee_, Reimu? Kau jadi menemaniku ke _Scarlet Devil Mansion_, kan?" Marisa berujar setelahnya.

x x x

Cuaca di musim gugur itu kelewat indah; yang menemani mereka terbang melintasi tipisnya udara di sore hari adalah harum sisa bunga dari berbagai tempat. Pucuk-pucuk bermekaran kini menggugur karena sudah umur, atau ada juga bunga yang telat bermekaran mulai tampak di permukaan. Tidak ingin membiarkan sesosok yang tidak ia kenali di rumahnya seorang diri, Reimu mengajak Sakuya bersama dengan Marisa yang mengajaknya menuju kastil bercorak Eropa yang terletak di seberang danau.

Dari atas dapat terlihat semua makhluk bercengkerama di bawah sinar matahari yang bersahabat—

[—Memangnya dunia ini ... seperti ini?]

"Tempat apa yang akan kita kunjungi—err, Kirisame Marisa-san?"

"Nanti kau akan lihat kok!" sambutnya dengan nada tinggi.

Kastil itu begitu tinggi—akhirnya terlihat di depan matanya—dengan menara jam menjulang mencolok menandakan titik berat dari _mansion_ yang berdiri dengan megah di area pelataran hutan tersebut. Bisa dilihat dengan baik keberadaan banyak jendela, banyak pintu; bahkan gerbangnya cukup tinggi menghalangi orang memanjat masuk.

Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang, melihat bahwa sang penjaga—wanita dengan surai merah darah panjang tengah bersandar lengkap dengan baju pelayannya, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki pertanda bosan.

"Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" ujarnya. "Dan tumben sekali Marisa-san mengenal pintu masuk."

"Haha, kau bisa saja, China!" seru Marisa menanggapi. "Aku ingin bertemu Patchouli."

"Masuk saja, kalau tidak salah ada pembuat boneka baru saja ..." sang penjaga gerbang berpikir sejenak, "Ayo, kudampingi kalian masuk."

Di pelataran halaman rumah tersebut terdapat air mancur raksasa, sebelum akhirnya terlihat pintu rumah yang bermuara ke ruang tengah di mana berbagai lorong gelap bertemu.

Tempat itu gelap, sungguh minim penerangan. Hanya sekelumit obor menerangi kiri dan kanan; suasananya terkesan pengap di wahana yang lebar. Sesekali mereka akan berpapasan dengan peri pelayan-pelayan sebelum terus menuju ke bawah tanah _mansion_. Sementara Marisa dan sang penjaga gerbang bercengkerama, Reimu berjalan dalam diam dan tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakuya.

Tangga menuju bawah tanah menjelang, dan pintu besar membatasi antara ruang gelap dengan sasana buku-buku yang meninggi membentuk gunung.

Sebuah perpustakaan; dengan entah berapa banyak koleksi buku di sana.

"Alice!" pekik Marisa diikuti dengan berlari ketika menemui sang pengendali boneka tengah menelusuri jemari di punggung buku demi buku.

Sementara, Sakuya, Reimu dan sang penjaga gerbang tidak ambil pusing untuk menjauh menuju buku-buku seperti dua orang tersebut.

Mata sang penjaga gerbang tertuju pada orang ketiga.

"Hei, _miko_, omong-omong anak ini siapa?" disertai telengan kepala.

"—Memang kenapa? Kita berdua baru saja bertemu dengannya." Reimu menjawab. "Namanya—"

[Namamu Izayoi Sakuya.]

"Saya Izayoi Sakuya."

[Padahal, ia tidak tahu itu namanya atau bukan.]

"Baik, kalau begitu, Sakuya-san. Aku Hong Meiling, kepala pelayan, tukang kebun juga penjaga gerbang di tempat ini—intinya, panggil saja Meiling. Dan selamat datang di _Scarlet Devil Mansion_."

"A, ah terima kasih."

Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa getir, sudah banyak sekali nama yang ia lihat di nisan kini hidup—sebenarnya mana yang ilusi? Ia tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya tidak bisa diam walaupun hanya untuk sejenak, ia terlalu dipusingkan dengan seluruh kebingungan. Yang mana yang mimpi dan yang mana yang bukan? Siapa yang terus berbicara di kepalanya?

"Umm, Meiling?"

"Ada apa, Sakuya-san?"

"Siapa ... pemilik tempat ini?"

Sunyi menjelang.

Pertanyaan yang sungguh aneh bagi seseorang yang baru datang; jelas tergambar di wajah Meiling dan Reimu.

Sang _miko_ menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ada benarnya; aku juga tidak pernah tahu siapa pemilik tempat ini."

"—Tempat ini tidak memiliki tuan."

.

"_Oh—dia pelayan di kastil itu, ya? Scarlet Devil Mansion?"_

.

"Dan—selain kau, siapa lagi yang bekerja di sini?"

Sekali lagi, jeda.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin hanya peri-peri ..."

Pusing. Kalut. Pening. Carut-marut.

Gejolak tidak sirna sama sekali. Bahkan ia merasa mulutnya ada yang menggerakkan, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Telinganya tidak bisa berbicara, hidungnya tidak bisa meraba, matanya tidak bisa mendengar, jemarinya tidak bisa melihat, mulutnya tidak bisa membau. Kelima inderanya mati; instingnya-lah yang bernyawa, bukan memori, bukan juga hati.

"Bo, boleh aku melihat-lihat tempat ini?"

Meiling mencuri pandang terhadap Reimu yang tampak mengekang tamu baru Gensokyo tersebut. Tetapi sang gadis kuil itu mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya.

x x x

Meiling sebagai kepala pelayan sekaligus kepala gerbang membimbing Sakuya menuju permukaan kembali, menjelaskan kamar demi kamar, lukisan demi lukisan, juga fungsi ruangan. Mereka menuju arah balkon teratas, menuju di mana menara jam terlihat jelas dari dekat.

Angin semilir musim gugur menyambut dibarengi tarian dedaunan kering; Gensokyo tengah menuju hibernasi musim tundra.

Sakuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, merekam sempurna pemandangan _mansion_ tersebut secara keseluruhan sekali tarik; dirinya terpesona akan arsitektur.

[Walau bukan ini yang ia cari.]

"Ini adalah menara jam, dan tempat yang paling indah saat malam hari." Meiling menjelaskan. "Patchouli-sama jarang keluar dari perpustakaan, padahal mungkin akan indah minum teh merah di bawah sinar rembulan."

Mendengar pandangan subjektif, Sakuya tak berkata atau bergaya. Safirnya tetap meresapi keadaan. Ia menengadah untuk melihat bahwa jam hampir menunjukkan pukul enam sore—

_Tunggu._

Ia merogoh kantungnya, mencari sebuah benda. Dikeluarkannya rantai yang bermuara pada sebuah jam saku berlapis emas murni. Dibukanya untuk melihat waktu.

Ornamen jam itu sama persis—simetri dengan jam yang kini melongok keluar mewakili _mansion_ tersebut. Namun, jarum jam yang ditunjukkannya kelewat jauh,

[... berbeda dua belas jam.]

"Meiling—a-antar aku ke dalam menara."

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau tahu di dalam menara ini ada ruangan ...?"

"A-Antarkan saja, cepatlah."

x x x

Mereka sampai ke pada ruangan yang seluruhnya bernuansa merah darah.

Entah, apa nama tempat ini.

Mirip sebuah altar di mana orang-orang memanjatkan do'a.

Tetapi miskin manusia,

hanya kursi yang tak berbicara menghadap sebuah patung menjulang tinggi dengan singgasana berdebu di tengahnya.

_Sakuya ingat tempat ini—_

_malah, Sakuya tahu betul._

_tetapi—_

"Tempat ini belum pernah dikunjungi siapapun sebelumnya. Patchouli-sama pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak tahu kegunaan tempat ini ..." ucap Meiling, tangan di belakang pinggang.

_Sakuya ingat tempat ini—_

_malah, Sakuya tahu betul._

_tetapi—_

[**apa?**]

"Sakuya-san, kenapa kau ... menangis?"

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Fujiwara no Mokou menepuk bahunya dua kali, tersadar ia masih ada di atas pelataran makam. Air matanya masih menetes, deras, bagai tidak ada esok.

Posisinya tengah berlutut, ia tengah memegangi jam saku yang menunjukkan waktu yang sama; pukul enam.

Sementara di arah jam enam, terdapat makam tak bernama—tempatnya berlutut dan menangis kini.

Di mana ia?

Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Siapa yang mati?

Apa yang mimpi?

Mengapa—mengapa ia seorang diri?

* * *

{**tbc.**}

* * *

**backnotes. **Selamat datang bagi saya di fandom Touhou! #tebar confetti

Apa yang ingin saya sebut di sini ya—err, maaf kalau buat kebingungan. Chapter ini saya ketik sembari ngegalau ujian praktek dan mendengarkan lantunan theme song-nya Remilia #dor

Sekian untuk kali ini, terima kasih dan _stay tuned_!


End file.
